


In His Heart

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Attraction, Behind Blue Eyes, Bromance to Romance, Cold skin and dark body, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, He loves his presence and him being around, Holding him, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Night, Sad, Staring, Talking, Thinking About Him, Touching, Warm, hug, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: In his heart is feelings for the boss, in his mind is deep thoughts about him. Especially at night.





	In His Heart

Jack was laying on the bed, on his back. His stare was on the ceiling, as he's deep in his thoughts again. 

 

In his heart is feelings for the boss. In his mind is deep thoughts about him. Especially at night. 

 

His dark blue eyes were faded, as he was thinking. He was sad. He knew that Black Hat would never love him.

 

Why did this even happen to him? Falling in love with the older demon, having feelings for his eldritch boss..

 

He bit his lip, feeling sadness in his heart. He closed his eyes, sleeping now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Black Hat sensed that someone was feeling sad. It was Jack's presence.

 

He'd talk to him later, about it and ask if he is okay or not.

 

Usually he wouldn't care. But, this was Jack that he thought about. That younger male, this half demon, was different.

 

Black Hat cared for him. He knew that Jack felt the same.

 

Why did he care? The eldritch didn't understand. He didn't know what he feels. Is it affection? Love? For the demonic half-breed.. These emotions were foreign to him. He didn't mind them, he was just confused was all.

 

Did he have feelings for Jack? He wasn't sure.

 

Although, his thoughts were always on him, it seemed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_That next afternoon, hours later -_

 

Jack was in Black Hat's office again.

 

That older demon called and invited him there, saying that they needed to talk. The younger male agreed and here they are now.

 

“Black Hat, you wanted to talk to me..”

 

“Yeah, I do. I've noticed that you're sad about something. I have sensed it in your presence. Are you okay?” Black Hat asked him.

 

“I'm fine. Don't worry about it.” Jack replied at that.

 

Black Hat wasn't convinced.

 

He was slightly worried and a bit concerned. He was going to let him know that. He's had enough of secrets and lies between them.

 

“No, you're not. Tell me what is really going on now. What's wrong?”

 

Jack sighed softly. Then, he gave him a serious look.

 

“If I'm being honest, everything I've said and felt is the truth. Especially my promise to you. I may be a demon, but I don't lie. The only thing that I 'lied’ about was 'I’m fine’, when I'm really not..” he said to him.

 

Black Hat just looked at him, like quietly telling him to keep talking.

 

Jack kept staring at him, silently, as he talked again.

 

“You probably won't care. But, Black Hat..I can't stop these feelings I have for you..I know that I shouldn't of gotten them. I knew that I shouldn't of fallen for you, but I did. I don't care if you don't feel the same. I care about you, I feel affection for you. I love you and always will.” he confessed to that dark being.

 

Black Hat listened and takes in everything that was said.

 

“And what'll you expect me to do about it?”

 

“Nothing. I just thought you should know.” Jack also said.

 

Jack knows that he was gonna be rejected. He just hopes he'll be able to get over the hurt feeling.

 

Black Hat felt that from him, sensing this as well. 

 

He gets up and walked over to him now. He grabs Jack's wrist and pulled him closer. He stared into these blue eyes again, loving them and that warmth from the younger male.

 

“I never said that I didn't love you, Jack. I'm the same way with you. Strangely, I also have feelings for you.”

 

Jack was shocked, but also dripping with silent happiness. He had a smile, as the eldritch holds him. He let himself be held.

 

Black Hat leaned in and kissed Jack's lips.

 

Jack usually started and lead a kiss. He lets the older demon do it this time. He smiled a bit more, also kissing him.

 

After they pull apart, these two stayed like that for awhile. In the nice silence.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_That night -_

 

It's darker out, with it also being as cold as Black Hat's darkened skin. Which Jack loves.

 

They're both in the eldritch's room, on the bed.

 

Jack was on top of Black Hat, leaving kisses everywhere on him. The older demon was under him.

 

He sat up, still in between Black Hat's legs.

 

“I'm sorry about getting depressed over you. Sometimes I wish that I didn't have human emotions. But, I don't mind, I like both my human and demon sides. I envy and admire you, Black. That's two of the reasons why I wanted and asked to work for you. I’ve loved you for awhile.” he said, with another smile.

 

Black Hat grinned, then smiles at him. “That’s nice to know.”

 

After that, it was quiet with them again.

 

Jack was smiling, he has been feeling better, being around Black Hat also helped, in a slightly strange way.

 

He kissed that older male’s neck, taking in the nice scent and presence from him, loving it.

 

Jack also drags his hand down Black Hat's chest and stomach. He feels this older demon’s cold and dark body, liking it as well. He loves this demon a lot.

 

Although, Jack wasn't going to do anything tonight. He just loved staying very close to the older demon. It felt nice. He cuddled with him, for the rest of that night. Eventually, they both fall asleep together, peacefully. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ⚣ ♡ 
> 
> Thanks for reading this 💜


End file.
